Azúl
by agatali12
Summary: -Seto Kaiba Te reto a un duelo.-Quién eres?.-No lo sabes?.-Recuperaré lo que es mio.-Kaiba, quién es esta chica de ojos azules.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Prologo**

Una silueta se movía de un lado a otro en la habitación.

-Donde lo habré dejado?- se preguntó a si misma volviendo con su busqueda.

El cuarto está hecho un caos, papeles regados en el piso, pilas de libros sobre el escritorio.

Cualquier ser viviente con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos entrara allí pensaría que ha habido una guerra del que no estuvo enterado.

Una pequeña figura se asoma por el marco de la puerta, entrando sin que la figura mas grande lo notara, colandose en el interior del cuarto.

Un par de mini brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura, propinandole un pequeño susto que se manifestó en el momento que soltó el libro en sus manos.

-Me asustastes- le susurró.

Dos pares de ojos azules se enfrentarón, una más clara que la otra pero aún así no dejabán de ser hermosas.

La pequeña (sí, es niña) dejó de abrazarla, yendo a correr hacia una esquina de la habitación y prendiendo la luz.

-Así no vas a encontrarlo.

La luz dejó ver a una joven mujer de apariencia delicada, vestida de un hermoso vestido azul.

La joven mujer rió incomoda al ver que su hija resaltaba su torpeza.

-Tu padre donde está?.

-Está discutiendo con el tío Joey.

Ambas sonrierón divertidas.

No era sorpresa para ellas que el jefe de la familia siempre discutiera con Joey apenas se vieran.

Para la mujer que los conoce hace años se tuvo que acostumbrar, mientras que a la niña es diferente, desde que tuvo uso de razón hasta el presente a visto al autor de sus días intercambiar palabras de no tan agrado para Joey.

Sip, es normal...muy normal.

-Mamá.

-Um.

La mujer dirigió su mirada hacia su hija al notar que se había quedado callada, jugando con el filo de su vestidito rosado.

-Que sucede?- preguntó preocupada, sentandola encima del escritorio.

-Como...-se detuvo, mirando los brillantes ojos azules de su madre -como conocistes a papá?.

Esa pregunta no se lo esperaba, parpadeo varias veces, intentando buscar palabras adecuadas que pueda usar como respuesta y que la niña se sienta satisfecha.

Al no saber como decirle, opto por responder con la verdad.

-Lo reté a un duelo- sonrió complacida al ver la carita de franca sorpresa de su hija.

Sí.

Ciertamente todo comenzó con un duelo, a pesar de que lo hizo en un lugar inapropiado.

A partir de ahí comenzó a conocer al verdadero Seto Kaiba.

 **Continuara...**

 **Bueno, aquí estoy.**

 **Me he dado cuenta que no hay muchos fics de esta pareja en español, así que quise hecharles una mano a las autoras que si lo han hecho.**

 **Esperaré su apoyo.**

 **Pueden enviarme críticas (constructivas), tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas hacia mi persona.**

 **Todo será bienvenido aquí.**

 **Les envío un abrazo virtual.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _La ciudad Domino se ha convertido en la cúspide de la tecnología, gracias a Kaiba Corp._

 _No era de extrañar que los chicos lucieran discos de duelo o que tuvieran duelos en cada esquina._

 _Una joven de ojos azules contempló con escepticismo las noticias en su tablet._

 _'Seto Kaiba ha vuelto de su largo viaje'._

 _Ocho, esas ocho palabras tienen un significado muy importante._

 _Es por eso que ella está enfrente de Kaiba Land, esperando._

 _Un grupo de personas se van acercando, entre ellas el que busca._

 _Sonrió con inquietud, sería la primera vez que haría algo como esto._

 _-¡Seto Kaiba!._

 _Los ojos azules la contemplarón con interés y la chiquilla se preguntó el por qué alguien como él es considerado frío y prepotente._

 _-Te reto a un duelo- lo apuntó, esperando que aceptara._

 _-¿Quién eres?._

 _El silencio fue absoluto. Eso no se lo esperaba nadie._

 _-¿No lo sabes?- peguntó con duda, bajando su dedo._

 _Los ojos de ella se dilatarón de asombro por unos instantes, que le parecierón eternos para los acompañantes de Seto._

 _-Kaiba, ¿quién es esta chica de ojos azules?- un rubio le preguntó al pelicastaño._

 _"Supongo que no le fata razón para tener sus dudas" la chiquilla suspiró aliviada, al sentir que la interrupción de ese chico le daba más confianza._

 _-¿Tengamos un duelo?- volvió a preguntar menos intimidada._

 _-No tengo tiempo niña- Seto pasó a lado de ella._

 _Por la mente de la chiquilla pasó fugazmente en el instante que se enteró que había regresado._

 _La euforia que sintió al saber que al fin recuperaría lo que era de ella, euforia que le hizo usar por primera vez la moto que su tía ganó y que le regaló para sus 16 años._

 _Una gruesa gota apareció sobre su cabeza al ver que no sirvió de nada el haber ido; cabizbaja se subió a la moto, regresando a casa._

 _Las puertas de la lujosa oficina del presidente de Kaiba Corp fuerón abiertas._

 _Seto Kaiba procuró entrar primero, yendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio; dejando que sus acompañantes entraran._

 _-Kaiba- Yugi lo miró sonriente -es bueno volverte a ver._

 _-¿En verdad ganastes al otro Yugi?- Joey puso las manos sobre el escritorio -porque no me lo creo._

 _-El que le haya ganado no es de tu incumbencia- lo detuvo, mirandolo con frialdad._

 _-Ahí van de nuevo- suspiró Tea._

 _-Es bueno escuchar sus peleas - sonrió Mokuba al ver a todos los amigos de su hermano._

 _-¡Mokuba!- Joey lo agarrró del cuello._

 _-Sueltame Joey- se quejó._

 _-Mokuba ha hecho un gran trabajo en tu ausencia- informó Cristal._

 _-Eso lo sé- contestó Seto -es mi hermano de quien hablamos._

 _Nadie pudo evitar que una gotita aparecieran por sus cabezas ante el despliegue del orgullo Kaiba._

 _-¿Y quién era ella?- sacó a relucir Joey._

 _-¿De quién habla?- preguntó con duda Mokuba, viendo que el ceño de su hermano se marcaba más de lo usual._

 _-No es nadie- contestó dejando la comodidad de su sillón y mirar por el gran ventanal._

 _-No entiendo- Mokuba mira a todos, esperando que algunos de ellos se dignara a prestarle atención y le diga._

-Oh- se asombró la pequeña al escuchar a su madre -¿eso hicistes mamá?.

Rió la joven madre, asintiendo.

-Pero- dudó la niña -no le dijistes tu nombre, papá no aceptó tener un duelo contigo.

-En realidad si lo hizo- le contestó sonriendole.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cúando?, ¿Donde?- preguntó la niña entusiasmada.

-Tu papá me puso una prueba y si lo lograba aceptaba tener un duelo conmigo- confesó cerrando sus ojos mientras acariciaba el castaño cabello de su hija.

 **Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _La puerta del despacho se abrió, asombrando por leves segundos al ocupante de este._

 _-Hola Seto._

 _Desde su posición, Seto contempló como la muchacha de largos cabellos castaños ampliaba su sonrisa, que alteró un poco /solo un poco/ sus nervios._

 _-¿Qué te trae DE NUEVO por aquí?- preguntó, tratando de componer su postura._

 _-Ten un duelo conmigo._

 _Resopló, cuantas veces le habrá dicho lo mismo. En cualquier otro momento hubiera aceptado sin oponerse pero en circunstancias como esta no puede /tiene un montón de papeleo que revisar y firmar/ como para andar perdiendo el escazo tiempo que tiene con ella._

 _Tenía que hacer algo para que aquella chiquilla le dejara de insistir por unas cuantas semanas._

 _-Te propongo algo- habló enigmaticamente decidido -si tú.._

 _.¿cúal es tu nombre?._

 _El súbito silencio los rodeó._

 _-¿Acaso no sabes tu nombre?- preguntó con eceptisismo._

 _-Claro que sí!- exclamó escandalizada._

 _-Entonces dilo- bufó Seto._

 _-Ren- musitó bajito, sonrojada._

 _-Bien Ren, si logras ganarle en un duelo Wiler aceptaré tener SÓLO un duelo contigo- propuso haciendo enfasis en sus palabras._

 _-Por un momento pensé que me pedirías que enfrente al rey de los duelos._

 _-Quieres que lo haga?- le cortó mirandola con una de sus cejas alzada._

 _-No- negó con calor, girandose sobre sus propios pies -me pregunto donde estará._

 _-Si buscas a Joey, él está en las máquinas de duelos- un recién llegado Mokuba le cerró el paso, haciendole un leve saludo._

 _-Gracias Mokuba- le dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia esa dirección._

 _-Hace cuanto que estabas escuchando?- preguntó a su hermano menor._

 _-No mucho- le resto importancia, entregandole unos papeles -me parece divertida su manía de insistirte, aunque ya le hayas puesto una condición._

 _Seto miró con fijeza asu hermano, mientrás este hablaba acerca de los papeles que le entregó. Ciertamente había dejado de lado su fisonomía de niño para obtar rasgos un poco afilados, con una chispa de astucia en sus ojos, su estatura /que recordaba que ni siquiera le llegaba por los hombros/ aumentó, llegandole un poco más arriba de estos, cabello menos largo que antes, su cuerpo cubierto con traje y zapatos a medida._

 _Cuatro, cuatro largos años en que perdió tiempo presiados, contando que él vaya a cumplir recién 22 años y Mokuba con apenas 17._

-No entiendo- protestó la pequeña con un mojín -tu no te llamas Ren.

-Tienes razón- aceptó la joven madre -pero en ese entonces tenía mis motivos, ¿de acuerdo?.

Asintió, aceptando lo que decía su madre -¿Y que pasó después?.

-Um, veamos- dijo con tono de misterio -logré ganarle a Joey después de un mes de perder consecutivamente.

-Perdistes con el tío Joey- habló incrédula -pero si eres buena jugando como papá.

-Gracias por el cumplido- dijo entre risas, besando la frente de su niña -¿quieres saber que más sucedio?.

-SÍ!- gritó alegre.

-Bueno, un día después de ganarle a Joey me enfrenté a tu papá- súbitamente se puso seria.

-¿Y le ganastes?- preguntó con miedo al querer escuchar la respuesta /no es normal que su mamá se ponga seria/.

-No alcancé a terminar- negó -de hecho, en medio del duelo me tuve que retirar.

La niña no supo que decir. ¿Qué habrá sucedido para que su mamá /que tanta insistencia le hizo a su padre para que aceptara/ haya dejado de lado el enfrentamiento?.

Con sus escazos 5 añitos, no era sorpresa que la niña sea curiosa e inteligente con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos azules heredados por su padre y su singular sonrisa de muñeca que derrite el corazón de su padre, tíos. Quien la conozca y le llegue apreciar /que son contados/ su sonrisa caerán enamorados de ella, heradada por su madre.

 **Continuara...**

 **Uf! creo que los dejo de nuevo con intrigas pero no se preocupen, más adelante lo sabrán.**

 **En este cap le hice un guiño a la apariencia de Mokuba (como leyerón él dejó de ser un niño para convertirse en un muchacho guapo e inteligente) y la de Ren (o Kisara, como prefieran).**

 **Aclaremos algo, Ren tiene el cabello 'castaño'; y sí, si sé que Kisara lleva el cabello celeste blanquesino, pero todo tiene un ¿por qué?.**

 **Pueden enviarme críticas (constructivas), tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas hacia mi persona, pero eso si, NECESITO saber la opinión de ustedes y saber si voy por buen rumbo con mi historia.**

 **Todo será bienvenido aquí.**

 **PD: He leído sus reviews y quiero que sepan que eso me sube el animo, gracias.**

 **Les envío un abrazo virtual.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _-Lo logré- exclamó entusiasta, saltando de pura alegría._

 _-Has estado así desde ayer._

 _-Felicidades Ren._

 _-Ahora Seto, tendrás que tener un duelo con ella._

 _Todos miraron al presidente de la Corporación Kaiba, que justamente ayer vino a ver uno de los tantos duelos que tiene la chiquilla contra Joey._

 _-¿Hermano?._

 _-Sólo una vez._

 _-Sí- chocó palmas con Joey, yendo hacia la máquina de duelos -Seto, si te gano me concederás cualquier cosa, ¿estás de acuerdo?._

 _-Que comience el duelo._

 _-¿Estás de acuerdo con esto Seto?._

 _-Mokuba, si el señor perfecto no lo estuviera no habría dicho 'que comience el duelo'- Joey imitó la voz de Seto, causando la risa de Cristal._

 _-Yugi, ¿quién crees que gane?- preguntó Tea, apoyando a su amiga._

 _-Ren ha practicado arduamente, pero...- no siguió, no le quería dar mala suerte pero la realidad es cruel._

 _-Lo siento, me retiro- la chiquilla exclamó mirando el piso, ocultando su celular en su bolsillo._

 _-¿Qué estás diciendo Ren?- se quejaron Joey y Cristal._

 _-Si te retiras ya no habrá otro duelo- Seto la detiene con su voz autoritaria._

 _-¡Ren!- la llamarón al verla salir corriendo._

 _-Vámonos Mokuba- Seto pasó, ignorando las excusas de Joey y Cristal acerca de Ren -esto fue una perdida de tiempo._

 _Mokuba sigue a su hermano, entrando al ascensor con Seto sin decir algo acerca de lo que sucedió._

* * *

 _-Ren- la llamarón antes de que se llevara a la enfermera en su carrera._

 _-¿Que sucedió?, ¿Algo le pasó?, dímelo- la peli castaña jaloneaba pálida a la doctora._

 _-Si te calmas y me acompañas a la oficina te lo diré- le dijo, tomándole del brazo y guiándola hacia su consultorio._

 _-Siéntate- la sentó rodeando el escritorio e instalándose enfrente de ella -tu madre tuvo un pequeño paro cardo-respiratorio, no fue nada grave- recalco al verla asustarse -por suerte estaba yo en ese momento para estabilizarla y que no pasara a mas._

 _-Gracias Kou- suspiro agradecida, inclinándose un poco en el escritorio._

 _-Ya que estas aquí, me gustaría que me explicaras esto- le tendió una hoja._

 _-¿Que es eso?._

 _-Eso mismo me gustaría saber- tamborileo sus dedos contra el escritorio, mirándola con seriedad -¿Por qué has estado faltando a clases?._

 _-Te lo puedo explicar._

 _-Pues hazlo de inmediato- demando._

 _Después de unos minutos de explicación, la chiquilla espera la reprimenda del siglo._

 _-Kisara esto es peor que el hecho de que te haces llamar Ren; le prometí a mi hermano y cuñada que te cuidaría, eso implica también tus estudios._

 _-Lo se._

 _-No puedes faltar a clases solo para practicar nuevamente juegos de cartas._

 _-Son duelos de monstruos, no juegos de cartas._

 _-Pero me entendiste._

 _-Ya no faltare- le contesto Ren, susurrando para si misma -no servirá de nada que le pida nuevamente un duelo, con lo que me costo._

 _-Kisara, no sé lo que te tomo para que practicaras duelo de monstruos si tú ya lo dejaste hace años, pero respetare tu voluntad si no me lo quieres decir._

 _-Gracias Kou._

 _-Anda a casa o, ¿prefieres quedarte?._

 _-Me quedo, quiero contarle algunas cosas a mama._

 _-¿Aunque no te escuche?._

 _-Ella siempre me escucha- le contesto sonriente, saliendo del consultorio ante la mirada de su tía._

* * *

 _-Seto tienes que firmar esto- Mokuba le entrego una pila de documentos, depositándolo con cuidado en el escritorio._

 _Seto revisa, firma, revisa, firma los documentos, mientras que Mokuba dijo lo que pensaba desde un mes atrás._

 _-Ren ya no ha venido- comenzó con cautela /exteriorizando lo que ambos ya sabían/ mirando las expresiones de su hermano._

 _Había que admitirlo, desde aquel día en que ella se retiro en medio del duelo, no había vuelto de nuevo a insistirle, ya no había vuelto a ver esos ojos azules claros, ni sus expresiones._

 _Después de todo mostro que no podía saltar un obstáculo._

 _"_ _Se rinde fácilmente" piensa Seto, dejando de firmar para contestar a su hermano -No creo que vuelva._

* * *

 _-Kisara- una mujer mayor se asoma por la puerta de la habitación de su única sobrina, haciéndola sobresaltar ante su presencia -ya es hora de comer._

 _-Ah si, ya voy- contesto, posando sus ojos en la computadora._

 _-¿Que haces?- le pregunto, acercándose a ver lo mismo que su sobrina._

 _-Espero un mensaje importante._

 _Kou desvió su mirada hacia otra parte, mirándolo cuidadosamente._

 _-¿Quieres que te compre un nuevo tinte para tu cabello?, mira- le enseño un mechón de cabello castaño, tornándose a blanco -tus puntas están adquiriendo tu color natural._

 _-Tienes razón- exclamo asombrada mirando las demás puntas, por años se lo había pintado, no dejando que su color natural se viera._

 _-Te lo pintare el fin de semana- le palmeo la cabeza disponiéndose en salir._

 _-No creo que sea necesario ahora- la chiquilla encaró a su tía; su rostro muestra alegría al igual que su voz al continuar -necesito un nuevo inicio._

 _-Temo al preguntarte ¿Qué es?._

 _-No es nada malo; solo que a partir de mañana estaré ocupada hasta la noche._

 _-¿Qué piensas hacer Kisara?- pregunto la tía con la cara roja._

 _-¡No es nada de eso!- exclamó a viva voz, entendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras -argh, después de comer me ayudas a quitarme el tinte ¿si?._

 _-Espero que no hagas algo tonto; um esta bien, te ayudaré._

 _-Confía en mí tía Kou- le agarró las manos, haciendo los ojos de cachorrito para que confiara en ella._

 _-Eso no funciona conmigo- le tapó los ojos -ahora bajemos a comer que se nos enfría._

* * *

 _-Seto, Seto- Mokuba irrumpió el despacho de su hermano, dando grandes zancadas hacia él -las máquinas del kaiba Land tienen una adveración y los encargados no pueden resolverlo._

 _-Vamos- Seto dejó a un lado la carpeta que estaba revisando hace unos momentos, para ir a resolver aquel problema._

 _En aquella carpeta con letras grandes y doradas decía: 'Contratación para asistentes de laboratorio'._

 **Continuara…**

 **Perdón por la demora (ya saben, no es que mi ausencia sea por placer).**

 **Gracias a aquella persona (si a ti, a la que está leyendo y se ríe) por la sugerencia.**

 **Um, te explicare el por qué no lo hago largo; pues veamos, yo sé que a la mayoría de las personas no le gusta leer en grandes cantidades porque se torna aburrido y eso es lo que menos quiero. Si se fijan en mis otras historias son largas, más que este, no es personal (bueno si lo es) pero tratare de hacerlo un poquito más largo.**

 **Bueno prosigamos, al respecto con este fic, no sé ustedes pero lo siento muy fofo, aun así lo requería para continuar.**

 **Disculpen si no me entienden, estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para que entiendan el fic.**

 **Pueden enviarme críticas (constructivas), tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas hacia mi persona, pero eso sí, NECESITO saber la opinión de ustedes y saber si voy por buen rumbo con mi historia.**

 **PD: Voy a estar ausente por aquí (sip, nuevamente) así que para que no se enojen o entristezcan (aunque sé que no será así) voy a actualizar más seguido hasta que tenga que hacer lo que me propongo.**

 **PD2: Si quieren saber sobre mí, solo pregunten que no muerdo (ya no molesto).**

 **Todo será bienvenido aquí.**

 **Les envío un abrazo virtual.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 5**

-¿Donde está la linda niña que tienes por hija Seto?- Pegasus mira por todas partes, buscando una figura diminuta escondida.

-Está con mi cuñada- Mokuba respondió por su hermano, invitando a Pegasus a beber junto a él.

Seto dirigió su vista por donde su hija /minutos atrás/ se había ido a buscar a su madre.

Sonrió ladinamente, apostaba que su hija la está ayudando a buscar el documento que le pidió. Siguió acompañando a los amigos de su esposa, por lo tanto sus amigos /menos Joey, él es un idiota/.

Sin saber que su amable esposa le está contando a su princesa una historia.

* * *

 _"Estoy nerviosa" pensó una peliblanca, frotandose ambas manos obteniendo un poco de calor mientras espera con otros empleados que el ascensor llegue al piso indicado._

 _Las puertas se abrieron, entrando el presidente y el vicepresidente._

 _Algunos detuvieron su respirar al admirar el porte elegante de ambos hermanos Kaiba._

 _Las puertas se_ _abrieron_ _,_ _indicando_ _el_ _piso_ _, los_ _empleados salen apurados_ _junto con una muchacha de extraño color blanco._

 _-Al fin llegas- un hombre alto con una cabellera entre canosa y negra, vestido con una bata de laboratorio se hacia a un lado, para que la recién llegada pasara –primero te enseñaré las instalaciones y tu puesto de trabajo, después del almuerzo te presentaré junto con los otros al presidente._

 _La chiquilla asintió sin chistar, saludando a quienes serán sus compañeros con una sonrisa._

* * *

 _-Seto, ¿ya leístes el curriculum de los nuevos empleados?- preguntó Mokuba, mirando la carpeta de contratación, sacando una en especial._

 _-No- le contesto, diciendo un 'siga' a quien haya tocado._

 _-Buenas tardes señor Kaiba, señor Mokuba- saludó el jefe a cargo._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó sin apartar la vista de los documentos._

 _-Vine a presentarles a los nuevos asistentes-_ _contestó_ _con cortesia, hacienda una seña a que el primero se presentara._

 _Mokuba se divertía en secreto, saludando discretamente a la única chica de ese grupo._

 _-Soy Kisara Orfeil, es un gusto poder trabajar en su compañía- la voz de la chiquilla tuvo la virtud de llamar la atención del presidente, se le hacia_ _conocida_ _, demasiado diría él._

 _-¿Si tu eres…_

 _-Seto- Mokuba se le acercó, enseñándole el curriculum de ella._

 _-Entonces nos retiramos, con su permiso- se despidió el encargado, después de haber presentado a todos._

 _Azules s_ _e_ _enfrentan_ _sin_ _ser descubiertos_ _;_ _azul profundo_ _queriendo_ _averiguar que es lo que hacia ella allí._

 _No obteniendo respuesta rápida se levantó, agarrandola de la mano y llevandosela antes de que escuchara exclamaciones de sorpresa por parte de los empleados._

 _-Vayan a trabajar- les dijo Mokuba con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando pasmado a los demás._

 _-Oye- lo llama –Seto, ¿me puedes soltar?_

 _Seto la soltó como si quemara, la había llevado a la oficina de conferencia que tenía en ese mismo piso._

 _-Te..dije..que ..ya..no..ten..dré..due..los..con..ti..go- silabeó._

 _-Soy empleada- contest rodando los ojos –ahora soy empleada._

 _-¿Por qué aquí?, ¿por qué en esta compañia?- preguntó._

 _-Es la que más cerca está del..-se calló negando al instante –olvídalo._

 _Abrió la puerta decidida a hacer su trabajo, deteniendose a decir con una sonrisa_ _–_ _Tal ves_ _perdí mi oportunidad en ganarte, pero ahora podré conocerte Seto._

 _Se fué._

 _Seto resopló, tendría que hacerse la idea de que que ella revoloteará cerca suyo nuevamente._

 **Continuara…**

 **Pueden enviarme críticas (constructivas), tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas hacia mi persona, pero eso si, NECESITO saber la opinión de ustedes y saber si voy por buen rumbo con mi historia.**

 **Todo será bienvenido aquí.**

 **PD:Gracias a** **dinas'moon353** **por el apoyo, este cap creo que es la última que haré corto, intentaré hacer mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Les envío un abrazo virtual.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 6**

-¡Viva!- exclamó la pequeña, aplaudiendo sonoramente- desde ahí estuvieron juntos, se hicieron novios.

-Um, no exactamente- la miró con lástima, no le gustaba bajarle de las nubes a su hija -¿sabías que tu padre antes era arisco?.

-El tío Joey dice que es un monstruo egocéntrico; yo no creo que papá sea un monstruo- respondió con inocencia, ladeando su carita regordeta – además que no sé qué significa egocéntrico.

-Eres tan linda- la madre no pudo contener el creciente impulso de piñizcar sus mejillas, provocándole un poco de risas –tienes razón, Seto no es ningún monstruo y eso lo descubrí cuando supo lo de mi familia.

"Aunque para ese entonces no lo sabía" pensó riendo.

* * *

 _-Seto- Ren lo llama desde hace cinco minutos, no obteniendo respuesta -¿me estas escuchando?._

 _-Si lo hago- respondió, acomodándose mejor en su puesto._

 _-Si tú lo dices- no muy convencida respondió, prosiguiendo con su informe._

 _Seto la mira mientras ella hablaba._

 _¿Hace cuanto que la conocía?._

 _Esa pregunta surgió de su mente, hizo cuenta rápidamente. Tres meses, el primero en que ella le pidió tener un duelo con él, el segundo fue en el que ella desapareció en un lapsus de tiempo, para volverla a ver, ya no como la chiquilla que había visto, sino como empleada de su propia compañía, asistente de laboratorio a tiempo parcial._

 _Poco conocía de la vida de ella, lo que conocía es que su verdadero nombre es Kisara y no Ren como ella se presentó cuando la conoció, y que está en su último año de preparatoria._

 _Además; suspiró sin darse cuenta en que llamó la atención de Ren._

 _Había descubierto algo en que no le concernía, aunque en su interior le gritaba que si lo es._

 _Se reprochaba al no haber podido evitar mirarla en aquel día en el que ella tuvo libre y en el que él acabara de encontrarse con pegasus._

 _La vio entrar con un ramo de flores al hospital._

 _Se pasó una mano por la cara, ordenándole a Roland que se detuviera._

 _Él, Seto Kaiba, el empresario más joven y multimillonario que impulsó a la tecnología a nuevas cumbres, estar siguiendo a una chiquilla._

 _-Buenas tardes Ren, ¿vienes a ver a tu madre?- una enfermera la detuvo._

 _-Si- contestó con entusiasmo._

 _-La doctora Kou nos contó que estás trabajando cerca de aquí, es admirable que estudies, trabajes y que en tu tiempo libre vengas; no es bueno para tu salud que te sobres fuerce._

 _-Gracias por preocuparte- se inclinó, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora._

 _-Ven, te ayudaré con esas flores- le dijo entrando junto con ella a una habitación._

 _Seto se acercó a esa habitación._

 _Isis Orfeil, tiene escrito el nombre del paciente._

 _-¿Necesita algo de esa habitación?- una voz autoritaria le hizo girar -¿es amigo de Kisara?- preguntó sin rodeo, viendo que la nombrada está en el interior del cuarto._

 _-Seto Kaiba- se presentó con el mismo tono de voz; la señora enfrente de él frunció sus castañas cejas –y soy el jefe de...- dudó, ¿Cómo debería referirse a ella?, la doctora lo miraba impaciente –soy el jefe de Kisara._

 _-¿Y a qué ha venido?- preguntó desconfiada._

 _-Como jefe, es mi responsabilidad ver por el bienestar de mis empleados- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir._

 _-No sabía que los presidentes de ahora se preocupaban tanto por sus subordinados y menos usted señor Kaiba._

 _Seto tosió incomodo, preguntando –¿Ella es la madre de kisara?._

 _-¿Por qué quiere saber?, eso a usted no lo debe importar._

 _-Ella fue la única entre los demás que no puso nada acerca de sus padres- anteriormente lo había leído, causándole curiosidad de ese dato._

 _"_ _Quiero creer que esa es la razón por la cual estoy aquí, preguntando acerca de su familia a una extraña para él y no tan extraña para Kisara"._

 _-Está en coma- la doctora se sentó en uno de los asientos del pasillo – la madre de Kisara está en coma y su padre murió hace ocho años, es todo lo que le puedo decir- se levantó caminando hacia él, quedando lado a lado –y por cierto soy la tía de Kisara- y con eso entró a la habitación._

 _Él solo hecho de recordar de nuevo lo que pasó en ese día, le hacía sentir como el ser más despreciable, él no tenía nada que ver en ello._

 _-Estas distraído Seto- Ren le pasaba su mano enfrente de su cara, intentando atraerlo a la realidad._

 _-No lo estoy- apartó su vista de esos ojos azul cielo (que en esos cortos segundo los atraparon)._

 _-Seto- lo llamó con una sonrisa, enseñandole un bosquejo -¿Qué te parece si haces un concurso?._

 _-Concurso- repitió, alzando una de sus cejas._

 _-Si, ah pero esta vez no de duelo- prosiguió, mientras concentraba toda su atención en lo va a decir –un concurso donde tienen que crear nuevos monstruos de duelos, pueden participar desde los más chicos hasta los más mayores._

 _-Y se lo podría enviar al espacio para que obtengan poderes del cosmo- Mokuba entró, interrumpiendo a Ren._

 _-Bueno, no es lo que tenía en mente pero aun así es una buena idea._

 _Ambos, Ren y Mokuba sonrieron a Seto._

 _Al cabo de un rato Seto aceptó, después de todo sería beneficioso para la empresa._

 **Continuara…**

 **Pueden enviarme críticas (constructivas), tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas hacia mi persona, pero eso si, NECESITO saber la opinión de ustedes y saber si voy por buen rumbo con mi historia.**

 **Todo será bienvenido aquí.**

 **PD: Tal como prometí, estoy subiendo los cap más seguido. Aunque este sea corto (espero que sea de su agrado).**

 **Les envío un abrazo virtual.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 7**

 _-Así que tú eres Jȗdai Yȗki- Ren se acuclilló al mismo porte que el niño de cuatro años, cogiéndole amistosa ambas manitos- yo soy Kisara pero me puedes decir Ren ya que es más fácil de decir._

 _-Duelo- musitó vivaracho -¿quieres tener un duelo?._

 _Ren sonrió con gusto, levantándose –Claro, pero primero tenemos que ir con tus padres- con eso dicho ambos corrieron, ganándose reprimendas de los superiores de Ren._

 _-Kisara no corras._

 _-Lo siento- contestó con una sonrisa, haciendo caso omiso a lo dicho._

 _-Ya estamos aquí- Ren abrió la puerta, llamando la atención de los presentes._

 _-Ssshhh- le calló Mokuba, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara junto con el niño._

 _-Si ves Jȗdai, tus dibujos serán enviados en esas cápsulas hacia el espacio- le dijo feliz por él –¿no crees que eso es increíble?_

 _-Si- contestó mirando otra cápsula._

 _-¿Esa es tu carta favorita?- preguntó, mirando la extraña carta._

 _-Se llama Yubel- le dijo mirándolo triste._

 _-Oye, vamos a jugar ahora- propuso, llevándoselo cargando –nos vemos luego, me lo raptaré un ratos, dile chao a tus padres Jȗdai._

 _-¿A dónde se lo lleva?- preguntó preocupada la madre del niño, mirándola alejarse._

 _-Van a tener un duelo- tranquilizó Roland –no se preocupe, si gustan los llevaré allí._

* * *

-¿Quién es Jȗdai?- preguntó la niña con un puchero.

-Un niño que conocí cuando tenía diecisiete, es mayor que tú, si no me falla la cuenta creo que es cinco a seis años mayor que tú- contestó tranquila, enredando su mano en el cabello de su hija.

-Um- viró la cara /no le gusta que su mamá hable de otros niños/.

-Algún día lo conocerás- le agarró por el mentón, haciéndole que la mire –ustedes pueden llegar a ser amigos- miró sorprendida los ojos de su pequeña, captando el comportamiento de esta, sonriendo conmovida –tú y tu padre son los que más amo, son la familia que he llegado a crear, ustedes son los más importante para mí, ningún niño o niña alejado a nosotros será más importante que tú.

-¿En serio?.

-En serio.

-¿Aunque sea más bonito que yo?.

-No hay nadie que sea más bonita que tú.

-Si lo hay; tú eres bonita mami.

-Gracias, ahora prosigo.

"Ahora que recuerdo, creo que he visto un comportamiento algo similar en Seto".

* * *

 _-Hola Seto- Ren sostenía una caja que a la vista se veía pesada._

 _Seto al verla se propuso en ayudarla (después de todo, esta era su día libre y aun así estaba aquí, trabajando aunque no tenga la obligación de hacerlo)._

 _-Déjame ayudarte Kisara- un compañero de ella se le adelantó, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de ella, haciéndolo sonrojar._

 _'_ _Kisara' resonó el nombre de ella en su cabeza, había olvidado por completo que su nombre es ese; la miró de soslayo, al parecer a ella no le molestaba que le llamaran por Ren o Kisara._

 _"_ _Tan despreocupada" Seto se giró, mirando por última vez la cara de idiota que llevaba ese chico al mirarla._

 _-Hola Kaiba- aparecieron de la nada Wheeler y sus amigos -¿sabes dónde está Kisara?._

 _Otra vez ese nombre._

 _Seto respiro profundo, ese nombre lo había escuchado anteriormente, pero no sabía en dónde._

 _-Debe estar en el laboratorio- les dijo, alejándose con rapidez._

 _-¿Y a este que le pasa?- pregunto Joey a sus amigos, recibiendo una negativa._

 _Seto entró a su oficina, quedándose mirando por el gran ventanal._

 _-Hermano, Pegasus quiere hablar contigo._

 _-Llévale a la sala de conferencia._

 _-No es necesario mi estimado Kaiba- Maximiliam Pegasus se adentró al despacho, haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas del secretario de Kaiba –solo vine a dejarte algo personalmente._

 _Seto cogió el sobre que le tendía su 'socio', mirando su contenido._

 _-Seto, me gustaría que vieras...ups, lo lamento, no sabía que tenías un invitado- Ren dio un paso atrás, disponiéndose a retirarse de ahí._

 _-Vaya, si es la pequeña Kisara- exclamó Pegasus, acercándosele y cogiéndole ambas manos._

 _-¿Disculpa?- preguntó consternada._

 _-¿No te acuerdas de mí?, tu padre trabajaba para mi compañía._

 _-¿Señor Pegasus?- más que pregunta parecía una afirmación, mirándolo con los muy abiertos._

 _-Veo que te acordaste, ah, si hubiese sabido que la hija de uno de mis mejores científicos está trabajando en la compañía de Kaiba Corp., te hubiese traído una invitación también._

 _-¿Invitación?._

 _-Pero puede que Seto te quiera llevar como compañera._

 _Se le secó la garganta, no sabía que decir, solo deseaba tirar a Pegasus desde ese mismísimo edificio por ser tan confianzudo; ¿Cuándo la soltara de las mano?._

 _Se le acercó, interponiéndose entre él y ella, aclarando su garganta –Iré a tu fiesta con Ren._

 _-¡Eeeehhh!- exclamó la chiquilla detrás de él._

 _-Vamos Ren, será divertido- la alentó Mokuba._

 _-Será un placer ser su invitada- Ren se inclinó graciosamente, causándole risas a Pegasus._

 _-Ok Kisara, esperaré su llegada hasta entonces me marcho._

 _-Yo también, Roland acompáñame._

 _-Si joven Mokuba._

 _-¿Está bien que yo vaya?-preguntó la peliblanca después de unos minutos de silencio._

 _-Pegasus al no verte en su fiesta, me estará molestando- le dijo, mirándola inquisidora mente -¿tu padre era un científico?._

 _-¿Qué?...ah si- respondió "tengo que preguntarle"-um, Seto._

 _Seto la miró, esperando que continuara._

 _-No es nada- negó, poniendo sus manos al frente, suspirando derrotada "el no dirá lo que yo más deseo escuchar, pero si no le pregunto, me quedaré con esa duda" –¿Te disgusta mi verdadero nombre?._

 _Esa pregunta lo descolocó, "¿qué quería decir con eso?", siendo franco consigo mismo, su nombre no le molestaba, sino quien la pronuncia -¿por qué lo dices?._

 _-Es que….cada vez que escuchas mi nombre frunces el ceño, co…como si te molestara._

 _"_ _¿Lo hacía?" se preguntó, respondiéndole –No me molesta._

 _-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?- la chiquilla se sentía ansiosa, hace poco que había entrado a trabajar y en ese corto tiempo a conocido al frío y calculador Seto Kaiba, lo que más deseaba es escuchar su nombre por la boca de él y de nadie más, quería que él lo dijera con la profunda voz que poseía y que tenía la dicha de escuchar._

 _-Kisara- pronunció, mirando con asombro como la mujer (reconocía que no es una niña y que es una mujer) sonreír ampliamente, mientras sus ojos se dulcificaban más de lo habitual._

 _Ahora ella lo sabía, se había enamorado de Seto Kaiba._

 **Continuara…**

 **Pueden enviarme críticas (constructivas), tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas hacia mi persona, pero eso si, NECESITO saber la opinión de ustedes y saber si voy por buen rumbo con mi historia.**

 **Todo será bienvenido aquí.**

 **PD: Siento mucho no poderte responder** **dinas'moon'E53** **(tengo que apurarme).**

 **Les envío un abrazo virtual.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 8**

 _Tic Toc, Tic Toc, Tic Toc._

 _Se escucha el rítmico sonido del reloj._

 _"¿Que voy hacer?" se preguntó con angustia la chiquilla, mirando con desanimo sus vestidos._

 _-Todo es culpa de Seto- se dijo, justificándose._

 _Hace poco tiempo que Ren se había dado cuenta que está enamorada del presidente de la Corp. Kaiba y eso la traía más distraída que usualmente llega ser._

 _Si Seto no impusiera su gallarda figura a lado de ella de improvisto no estaría de esa manera._

 _De solo recordar que fue el mismo Seto que le dijo que se olvidara que tiene que ir a la fiesta de Maximilliam Pegasus, no estaría en ese predicamento._

 _Tuvo que fingir que no se le olvidó (cosa que si lo hizo), dejar hecho su trabajo en menos de media hora para salir volando hacia la casa._

 _-¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar que es hoy?- Kisara se sentó en el suelo, formando un ovillo; de verdad que quería ir y no era porque Pegasus se lo pidió, sino porque Seto va a ir._

 _-¿Kisara?- preguntó Kou, preocupada al ver a su sobrina sentada en el suelo._

 _-Kou- Kisara la miró entristecida._

 _Kou suspiró, ya sabía que es lo que le ocurría a su sobrina; todo el desorden de la habitación tenía marca de Kaiba._

 _No le agrada la idea que su única sobrina esté enamorada de él, ni que este tenga un ligero interés en ella y no es porque él sea mayor que ella (bueno si, si tiene mucho que ver), sino que no quería verla sufrir._

 _Pero no podía imponerle que no se enamore o que no valla a la dichosa fiesta._

 _Kou al solo recordar como Pegasus le llamó para decirle que ha visto a Kisara y que la invitó a su fiesta y ella como toda tía le dijo que no va a ir aunque se lo ruegue; Pegasus al recibir la negativa vino al día siguiente al hospital y descaradamente exigió verla, alegando que hace tiempo que no veía a la niña que jugaba en los dormitorios de su compañía._

 _Kou sacudió su cabeza, no va a pensar en Pegasus y su complejo de niño mimado._

 _-Kisara- la llamó –quiero darte algo._

 _"Espero no arrepentirme más adelante" pensó, caminando hacia su habitación, escuchando tras suyo los leves pasos de Kisara._

 _Abrió su armario, sacando del rincón una prenda enfundada –toma._

 _Kisara parpadeó, cogiéndolo y sacando de él un vestido blanco con celeste._

 _-Es hermoso._

 _-Lo es- le dijo su tía – es de tu madre._

 _-De mi madre- Kisara le brilló los ojos, mirando detenidamente el vestido._

 _-Anda a bañarte- le ordenó, no dándole la oportunidad de seguir viendo._

 _Kisara asintió, abrazando a su tía y salir corriendo a su habitación._

 _-Mamá, ¿ese no era el vestido de la tía?- un chico castaño se asomó por la puerta al ver a su prima salir corriendo con el vestido que su madre guardaba cuidadosamente en su closet._

 _-De cierta manera- respondió poniendo una mano en su cintura y sonriendo con nostalgia._

 _El chico silbó, no debía ser un genio para saber el por qué su prima corrió a su habitación. Todo se debía a un chico, que él no tenía el gusto de conocer, no obstante eso cambiará, ya que el chico misterioso vendrá a buscarla._

 _Madre e hijo sonrieron con complicidad, ninguno de los dos va a dejarle tan fácilmente el camino al intruso._

 _Mientras tanto, Kisara salía de la ducha, disponiéndose a ponerse el vestido; de solo verlo le invadía una alegría._

 _Es hermoso, le llegaba a la mitad de la rodilla, es un poco descubierta por la espalda, pero eso se podía arreglar ocultándolo con su cabello suelto, en la parte frontal tiene un corte en v, tapando un poco con la cinta celeste su busto, el vuelo tenia blanco en la parte de afuera y por dentro celeste, dejando un poco a la vista._

 _Se maquillo un poco, recordaba que su primo le había dicho que era una de esas chicas que no necesitaban maquillaje, claro, una chica que no se ha enamorado._

 _Quería verse linda y así conseguir que Seto la elogiara. Con eso en mente se miró por última vez. No tenía objeción alguna hacia su aspecto._

 _Salió, llevando consigo una carterita._

 _-Te ves hermosa Kisara- se topó con su tío._

 _-Gracias._

 _-ya vinieron a buscarte...um, es mejor que te apures en ir, tu tía está que acuchilla con la mirada al joven Seto._

 _A Kisara le sorprendió, su tía no tenía la tendencia de llevarse mal con las personas que recién conoce y al juzgar como su tío se rio al último dicho, suponía que su querido primo está en el mismo saco._

 _Al entrar sintió un frío helado, no era mentira lo que su tío había dicho, sin embargo su primo estaba bien, hablando como su fuera amigo con Mokuba._

 _-Ya estoy lista._

 _-Hola Ren, te ves hermosa._

 _Kisara sonrió agradecida con Mokuba, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Seto._

 _-Vamonos- Seto se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida._

 _-Ah si- Kisara contestó, despidiéndose de su familia._

 _-Oye, no me dijistes que Seto Kaiba es tu novio- su primo la retuvo, susurrándole._

 _Kisara rio internamente, con que era por eso, tal vez esa será la razón por la cual su primo disertó en acuchillar con la mirada a Seto, ya que es un fan de él._

 _-No es mi novio- aclaró._

 _-Pero te gustaría que lo fuera- afirmó- si quieras salir con él te doy mi aprobación, tal parece que tienes buen gusto en los hombres._

 _-Tom!...ah, eres pequeño para decir esas cosas._

 _-Tengo 12, sé lo que digo._

 _-Mañana hablamos._

 _Kisara salió prácticamente corriendo, metiéndose al auto._

 _-Um…eh- Kisara hacia sonidos raro, evidente sus nervios y vergüenza –um yo…lo siento Seto, mi tía es así con los extraños.. a veces._

 _-No te preocupes Kisara, a Seto no le molesta- respondió Mokuba tranquilizadoramente._

 _Ren sonrió, posando su vista por la ventana._

 _Seto la mira en silencio, ella y su tía no se parecían en nada, mas bien pensarían la gente que en vez de tía parecía hermana mayor que protege a su hermanita de cualquier lobo en plan de comérsela._

 _Observa el hermoso conjunto de mujer, tenía que admitirlo, desde que la había visto entrar a la sala no le pudo apartar los ojos; el vestido acentuaba su feminidad, además de que su largo cabello caía como cascada por su espalda y el sutil maquillaje la hacía ver más hermosa; hermosa, esa es la palabra que escuchó decirle el tío de Ren y su hermano Mokuba._

 _Dejó de mirarla, viendo que su hermano le está observando desde el espejo retrovisor, como lo supo, pues este se reía de la expresión que puso al verse descubierto mirándola._

 **Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 9**

 _-Aw mi adorable Kisara, que bella que estás- Pegasus la estrechó en un abrazo al verla entrar con los hermanos Kaiba._

 _-Gra…gracias- Ren se sonrojó al notar que lo que hizo Pegasus llamó la atención de los invitados._

 _-Seto Kaiba- se acercó un viejecito, saludando amistosamente a Mokuba y con un apretón de mano a Seto –es un gusto verte._

 _-Sr. Godric, ¿Cómo ha estado su compañía?- pregunto Seto por educación._

 _-Lo usual, nada que valga la pena hablar- se ríe jocosamente, mirando a Ren- ¿y quién es esta hermosa jovencita?._

 _-Ella es Kisara Orfeil, es mi querida sobrina- se adelantó Pegasus en presentarla._

 _-Sobrina eh, ya veo; es muy hermosa, ¿Cuántos años tienes querida?- preguntó._

 _-18 señor- respondió con respeto, le había caído bien el viejecito._

 _-Tienes la misma edad que mi nieto- el viejecito se hizo a un lado, poniendo delante suyo a un chico más alto que ella vestido de traje negro._

 _-Mi nombre es Stevenson, un placer srta. Kisara- le besó la mano, admirando su belleza._

 _-Un placer- Ren se suelta sutilmente, poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda._

 _-Muy bien, Kisara bailemos- Pegasus la arrastró hacia la pista –te hizo sentir incomoda._

 _-Eh- abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, no se esperaba que se diera cuenta._

 _-Jajajaja, Seto Kaiba en estos momentos me querrá matar- se ríe al verlo con ganas de apalearlo /según él/._

* * *

 _"¿Qué debería hacer?"._

 _No se esperaba que en la fiesta hubiese más hombres jóvenes que mayores, como anteriormente siempre había._

 _"Esto lo planeo Pegasus o puede que no, con él nunca se sabe"._

 _La mayoría de los hombres había bailado con ella, ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaban, solo agradecía que Pegasus también haya invitado a Yugi y a sus amigos. Así otro fulano no se le acercaría, pero su suerte al parecer no está de su lado ya que al terminar la canción, su acompañante (en este caso Joey) se retiró a bailar con su novia May, ya había bailado con sus amigos y no quería molestarlos más._

 _"Hay no" pensó desesperada, ya veía como otro chico se acercaba a ella._

 _-Ah- exclamó sorprendida al sentirse girar, topándose con el pecho de alguien; el olor que desprendía lo reconoció, pero era demasiado como para considerarlo real, levanto la vista sonrojándose al ver que acertó- Seto._

 _-Bailemos- no preguntó, solo puso una de sus manos en su cintura, mientras que la otra cogía su mano._

 _"¿Es un sueño?"._

 _No, es la realidad, Seto está bailando con ella._

 _Soltó una risita satisfecha._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó serio._

 _-Solo pensé que no iba a poder bailar contigo._

 _-¿Estás cansada de bailar?._

 _-Un poco, estoy sedienta- contestó, no esperando que Seto la sacara de la pista y le diera algo de tomar –gracias._

 _-Seto Kaiba- Ren casi se atraganta al escuchar la voz de una mujer._

 _-Ishizu._

 _"Seto la conoce", por su mente pasó que la chica frente a ella es muy hermosa, con su pelo negro y ojos verdes, además de que se veía egipcia y mayor a ella._

 _Dejó su vaso, retirándose al balcón que había llamado su atención desde que llegó. No queriendo incomodar a Seto con su presencia en esos instantes._

 _Admirando la estrellas y la luna._

* * *

 _-Hola- cerró los ojos al escuchar la voz de esa mujer -¿eres amiga de Kaiba?._

 _-Soy su empleada- soltó, sorprendiéndose como le contestó._

 _-Eso no es cierto, siento que eres algo más que una simple empleada._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabe?._

 _-En este momento Kaiba te está buscando, eso no lo hace por una empleada- le sonrió –sientes algo maravilloso por Kaiba, aunque ni tú ni yo sepamos qué es lo que siente él._

 _Ren rio, había juzgado mal –Lo siento por lo de antes, pensé que eras…_

 _-La amante de Kaiba- le interrumpió._

 _-Eso..eso- asintió avergonzada –lo siento._

 _-En el museo habrá una exposición en un mes, me gustaría que asistieras._

 _-No sé si pueda- contestó apenada._

 _-Puedes ir con Seto, claro si lo logras convencer._

 _-Lo intentaré._

 _-Bien, ya nos encontró Seto, te estaré esperando Kisara- se fue de largo, pasando a un lado de Seto._

 _-Hace frío aquí, es mejor que entremos._

 _-¿Cómo ella sabe mi nombre?- preguntó sorprendida, recordando que no le dijo su nombre._

 _-Yo le dije._

 _-Ya veo- Ren respingó al sentir la mano de Seto agarrarla, llevándola adentro._

* * *

 _-¿Sigue dormida?- Mokuba preguntó en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a la chica - ¿la despertamos?._

 _-No, déjala que siga durmiendo- contestó Seto._

 _-Pero si ya llegamos- murmuró su hermano._

 _-Mokuba toca la puerta de su casa- ordenó –Roland abre la puerta del lado de ella._

 _-Si- contestaron ambos._

 _Seto salió, rodeando la el auto, cogiendo con cuidado a Ren._

 _-Joven Kaiba, yo me encargo de ella- el tío se acercó a ayudarle._

 _-¿Dónde es su cuarto?- preguntó._

 _-Yo la llevaré, no se preocupe- insistió el tío, captando la atención del joven, derrotado asintió –sígame por favor._

 _Seto la llevó, dejando con cuidado a Ren en la cama; el tío se encargó en arroparla, mientras que él observaba la habitación, pero no podía ver bien ya que estaba a oscuras._

 _-Gracias por haberla traído- le dijo el tío de Ren –Kisara no acostumbra a trasnocharse, por lo general duerme a las 10:00._

 _-No es nada, lamento haberla traído tan tarde._

 _-No se preocupe, para la próxima ya sabe._

 _El tío los despidió desde la puerta, viendo que el auto desaparecía por las calles, cerró con una sonrisa topándose con su esposa._

 _-Para la próxima ya sabe- repitió frunciendo sus cejas –le estás dando alas._

 _-Que tiene de malo, él parece ser responsable._

 _-Así que te aliaste a él._

 _-Yo no lo diría de esa manera._

 _-Pues si son tan amigos, él te prestará un lugar donde dormir, porque conmigo no._

 _Kou subió las escaleras, dejando a su esposo en la puerta._

 _-Querida, al parecer tienes celos de que te aparten de Kisara._

 _El señor sonríe, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hijo, tendrá que pedirle que le deje dormir con él por lo que resta de la noche, arreglaría con su esposa acerca de Kisara._

 **Continuara…..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes de Yugioh no me pertenece, si así fuera, Atem se quedaría por siempre con Yugi.**

 **Chapter 10**

- _Srta Kisara, sé que tiene problemas familiares, pero eso no quiere decir que llegue atrasada a sus cursos._

 _-Lo siento mucho inspector._

 _-¿Me puede decir el por qué llega tarde?._

 _-Es que, donde trabajo_ _tengo turno hasta bien de noche, además que a veces me quedo a archivar._

 _-¿Y en qué restaurante trabaja a tan altas horas de la noche?_

 _-No es un restaurante- dijo frunciendo sus finas cejas -trabajo en la corporación kaiba._

 _Ren le enseñó su credencial, dejando pasmado al inspector, dejándola pasar a su respectiva aula._

* * *

 _\- Setooooooooooo- gritó, entrando al despacho, encontrándolo desocupado._

 _-No está- suspiró cabizbaja, hace una semana que no lo había vuelto a ver. Salió de ahí, preguntando a los personales que se le cruzaban si lo había visto._

 _n-Maria, ¿haz visto a Seto?- le preguntó a una compañera de laboratorio._

 _-Lo ví entrar en el despacho del director Marco- me dijo, poniendo unos documentos en el archivador._

 _-Gracias- me fuí caminando rápido, yendo a tocar la puerta._

 _-Esto no está funcionando presidente- escuchó hablar al director._

 _-Esto no es posible, ese proyecto se debió haber terminado ayer- Ren se asustó al escuchar a Seto gritar._

 _Ren se alejó de la puerta, después hablaría con Seto cuando se calmara._

 _-Esto no puede seguir asi- Ren salió del laboratorio, encontrando en una esquina a Seto._

 _-No te le acerques Ren- Mokuba se interpuso en mi camino, impidiéndome el paso -no es un buen momento._

 _-¿Cuando es buen momento?- preguntó, señalando a Seto -más de una semana que está enojado._

 _Mokuba suspiró, tenía razón, su hermano ya llevaba mucho tiempo enojado, exigiendo a diestra y siniestra a todo el personal cumplimiento; además que la chica que está enfrente suyo lo miraba enojada ya era mucho qué decir y eso que es la primera vez que la ve de ese modo._

 _-Puedes hablar con él- pidió._

 _-Lo iba hacer de cualquier modo._

 _Ren se despidió de Mokuba, yendo hacia Seto._

 _-Seto- lo detuvo por el brazo antes de que se alejara -quiero hablar contigo._

 _Seto me miró sorprendido y aprovechando ese momento lo llevo al cuarto de disimulador que posee la empresa._

 _-Toma- le tendió un disco de duelo, prendiendo las máquinas._

 _-Me dijistes hablar- habló por fin Seto._

 _-Quiero saber algo, con esto me responderás- le dijo decidida, comenzando el duelo._

 _-Invoco al guerrero castor y pongo dos cartas boca abajo._

 _Miré a Seto fruncir sus cejas -Kisara, no tengo tiempo para perder.._

 _-No te dejaré ir hasta que me ganes._

 _-Si así lo quieres, atente a las consecuencias._

 _Seto me dejó en claro porque es el segundo mejor duelista, pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer, tenía una pequeña sorpresa y esperaba que funcionara._

 _-Sacrifico dos monstruos para traer al dragón blanco de ojos azules- Seto sonrió -ataca._

 _Sonríe Ren, revelando la carta boca abajo._

 _-Cambio de fidelidad- musitó -escojo al dragón blanco de ojos azules e invoco al guerrero Dai Grepher._

 _Ambos se quedaron mirando, hasta que Ren decidió hablar._

 _-No tienes que cargar todo tu solo- le dijo a medida que se acercaba, llegando a casi un palmo de distancia -y el que te haya ganado me demuestra que estas preocupado y que no tienes cabeza para más que el problema que te carcome._

 _Ren extendió sus brazos, brindándole un abrazo -No importa que problemas tengas, Mokuba, Yugi, Joey y los demás te ayudarán- suspiró, sintiendo su mismo pulso acelerarse -y yo también, me tienes a mi, sé que talvez no sea de gran ayuda pero te ayudaría._

 _Sintió como Seto correspondía su abrazo -Seré tu escudo._

 _En la mente de Seto apareció una imagen algo borrosa, de una chica dándole la espalda y con sus brazos extendido hacia los lados._

* * *

 _-Kisara, que bueno que hayas podido venir- Ishizu los recibió con una sonrisa -y que hayas logrado convencer a Seto a que te acompañe- lo último le susurró en la oreja._

 _-Le dijistes a Kisara que le enseñarías algo._

 _-Si, acompañenme._

 _Ishizu los llevó a un cuarto rodeado de tablillas jeroglíficas, señalándole a una en especial a Ren._

 _-Pero si es Yugi- susurró sorprendida, mirando el otro personaje -Seto._

 _-¿Eso le querías enseñar?- Seto le preguntó con evidente enojo a Ishizu._

 _-Seto, eres tú- Ren no cabía en su sorpresa, alternando su mirada de Seto a la tablilla y viceversa._

 _-No, no lo soy._

 _-Déjame contarte Kisara._

 _Ren miró a Ishizu, asintiendo y quedando sorprendida a medida que escuchaba._

* * *

-¿Y que te contó?- preguntó la niña entusiasmada.

-Um...es un poco complicado de explicar, cuando seas un poco más grande te cuento.

-¿No me puedes decir un poquito?.

-Una historia muy larga, de seguro te aburrirás.

Su pequeña hija hizo un puchero inconforme, olvidándose por el momento de esa historia de su tía Ishizu.

-¿Me puedes seguir contando lo de tú y mi papá, mamá.?

-Por supuesto, um...te contaré el día en que ella al fin despertó.

 **Continuará...**

 **Continuara…**

 **Pueden enviarme críticas (constructivas), tomatazos, aplausos, amenazas hacia mi persona, pero eso si, NECESITO saber la opinión de ustedes y saber si voy por buen rumbo con mi historia.**

 **Todo será bienvenido aquí.**

 **Les envío un abrazo virtual.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


End file.
